


Android 17 Fanart Gallery

by Dragon_MoonX



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX
Summary: A collection of hand drawn fanart, made by me, for sweet 17.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started drawing fanart for Dragon Ball Z during my teenage years, long before I had access to the internet and could post them online. I have tons of old drawings stuffed in a cardboard box in my closet. Long story short, I decided it was time to post some of them, starting with some drawings of Android 17.
> 
> Most of these are in black and white because I was reading a lot of manga at the time, and since they were lacking in color I sort of learned how to draw that way, finding pencils and pens preferable over color drawings. Some of them might not show up well because the lines drawn in pencil don't show up as well as colored artwork or pens. There are also speech bubbles that might be unreadable, and for that I apologize. But I did my best, and I hope you enjoy my fanart.

Date of creation: January 2nd, 2004

Speech bubble: "The more the merrier, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

 

Date of creation: January 2nd, 2004


	3. Chapter 3

 

Date of creation: May 16th, 2007

Android 17 with my OFC Rian Ruby. 

Just a quick little drawing left unfinished. It was supposed to show 17 and Rian riding Shenlong, but was left as is.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Date of creation: March 3rd, 2006

This is what I call "scribble art". For those moments when I want to take a break from more serious artwork and just throw together a little something.


	5. Chapter 5

Date of creation: October 9th, 2007


	6. Chapter 6

Date of creation: February 28th, 2009


	7. Chapter 7

Date of creation: February 18th, 2008


	8. Chapter 8

Date of creation: February 20th, 2008


	9. Chapter 9

Date of creation: December 3rd, 2003

Speech bubble: "Kill me if you must, but just you wait. I have some friends who will see to my return."


	10. Chapter 10

Date of creation: December 1st, 2003


	11. Chapter 11

Date of creation: December 3rd, 2003


End file.
